


Over My Head

by shanachie



Series: Honolulu 96731 [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-O AU
Genre: Boys acting dorky. And being boys., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Steve tries to get back on Danny’s good side after he ruins their plans.





	Over My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> Yeah…I used up all my writing on this one…so I got nothing. Enjoy! And I’ve got the next like three planned :-) Thanks to [](https://whogeek.livejournal.com/profile)[whogeek](https://whogeek.livejournal.com/)  for her cheering and song assistance.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one recognizable belongs to me, but them being in high school does. As does this version of Danny moving to Hawaii at this age. “Over My Head” by the Fray also does not belong to me.

Danny looked up as the bench bounced as someone sat down next to him. “Hey. I didn’t see you running today,” Steve said in greeting.

Indicating his knee which was propped up on his backpack, Danny answered, “I wrenched my knee chasing Gracie yesterday. Running didn’t seem like a good plan.”

Steve grinned in response, leaning down to ghost his hand over the knee as if checking it. “No, it doesn’t. How’s it feeling now?”

“Better. Not much I can do right now.” Danny shifted awkwardly, moving away from Steve. He nodded towards the field. “You looked good out there.”

The dark haired boy tilted his head, following Danny’s line of sight towards the grass. “Were you watching me?” He grinned again, this look more of a satisfied smirk. “Dan-ny, were you watching my ass?”

Danny glared in response. “No, I was watching the practice. I just happened to notice you.”

“I don’t mind if you were watching me.” Steve leaned in close to him. “I like the idea that you were watching me.”

“Back off, McGarrett!” Danny pushed him away. “We’re in public. What have I told you about that?”

“I told you I don’t care,” Steve insisted. He reached out, trailing a finger down Danny’s forearm. “I _want_ to be with you. And I don’t care who knows it.”

“Well, maybe I’m a little more circumspect. Did you want something?”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “I need to talk to you about this weekend.”

“Did you figure out something for us to do with Gracie?” Danny asked in response.

“Um, yes and no?” Steve played with the hem of his t-shirt, refusing to meet Danny’s eyes.

“Ste-ven,” Danny warned. “I’m really not in the mood. I’m still in pain and I have to go get Grace after school.”

“You didn’t ride your bike today, did you?” Steve’s look changed to one of concern and his hand drifted towards Danny’s knee again.

“No, Mother Hen, I brought Mom’s car.” Danny rubbed his knee in response to Steve’s eyes on it. “What’s going on?”

“So I’ve got some good news and bad news about this weekend,” Steve started. When Danny started to speak, he held up a hand. “Hear me out, okay? Dad got home from his shift last night and sprung on me that Mary will be home for the weekend. Which means I gotta watch out for her at least Saturday if not Sunday. I know we had plans, but I don’t have a choice about this.”

“Who’s Mary?” Danny asked.

Steve ran a hand through his hair, looking out across the field. “So I maybe kinda forgot to tell you that I have a younger sister.”

“You. Forgot. That you have a younger sister? Seriously?” Danny looked at him incredulously.

“Nooo. I forgot to tell you that I have a younger sister. Mary’s kinda unforgettable,” Steve responded.

“Semantics, Steven.” Danny shifted around so that he was looking at him. “When were you planning to tell me about her? Or this? Or whatever?”

“I’m telling you now!”

“You know what. No. No this is not gonna…this is not gonna work. Not if you can’t be upfront with me.” Danny swung his leg down, struggling to his feet, and grabbing his backpack.

Steve bolted upright, grabbing at Danny’s arm. “Danny, wait.” He crowded up close to Danny, before moving down so he was standing below the other boy. “Please.” He rubbed his fingers along the inside of Danny’s wrist, smiling softly at the shiver the motion invoked.

“You confuse me,” Danny whispered. “You tie me up in knots and I don’t know what to do with you. But I can’t go around in circles with you.”

“One more chance? Well, two more?” Steve asked. He grinned at Danny. “Please? I had an idea for Grace, but well, Mary on a boat is not a good idea.”

“I’m…not even going to ask.” Danny crossed his arms. “Keep talking.”

“Friday. Dad’s got a late shift so I need to stay at the house until Mary gets in. Come over keep me company until she gets there? Then Saturday we’ll take Grace and Mary to the beach. And whoever you want to invite. I’ll talk to my friend about the plans I’d originally made for Saturday and see if we can get them switched to Sunday. Can you take Grace out two days in a row?”

Danny considered it for a moment, watching him as he fidgeted. “Friday I can do. And I already have permission to take Grace out on Saturday. I’ll talk to Mom about Sunday. Can you get it for another day if she says no?”

“Yeah, probably. It’s not his boat, but it’s his family’s so it’s ya know asking permission and all. But it’s pretty easy to get it most of the time.”

“That’s the second time you’ve mentioned ‘boat’ in reference to these plans. What do you have planned, Steve?”

“Nothing dangerous, I swear, Danny. Just something I think she’d enjoy. I promise, it’s perfectly safe.” Steve ducked his head. “You said she liked dolphins. I just…I know people. And we’ll wear vests and it’s safe. I want it to be a surprise. Just. I promise. So Friday? Eight? Mary’s supposed to be in by ten which means she’ll be in by eleven or twelve.”

“How old is your sister?” Danny asked. “That she doesn’t show up when she’s supposed to?”

“She’s fourteen. And she’s a little wild. Dad…doesn’t control her as well as he should.” Steve shrugged. “She’s only my problem when she’s sorta home. Any idea who you want to come to the beach with us?”

“Kono if your sister is such an issue. I’d rather she not be the only influence on Grace.” Danny thought. “Any suggestions for others? I don’t really know anyone.”

“If you’re okay with it, Cat. I think she’d be a good influence for Grace, too, and she’s got a good rapport with Mary. I’d say Chin, but he normally does something with Malia on Saturdays and I don’t want to overwhelm Grace. Would Matt want to go with us?”

“I’ll ask him, but I never know what Matty wants to do lately.” Danny shifted his backpack. “I need to get going. Gracie’s gonna be done with school soon. And I want to be waiting for her.”

“Let me know when you come over Friday then.” Steve glanced around, then leaned forward, brushing his lips across Danny’s. “Want me to walk you to your car?”

“No. I’m fine. See ya later, hot shot.” He turned to go, then looked back, lowering his voice. “And, Steve? I was watching your ass.”  



End file.
